


I fell in love with the problematic student

by Blanca0



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Jinhwan, Dom/sub, Gangs, M/M, Student Hanbin, Teacher Jinhwan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hanbin, dom hanbin, sub jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca0/pseuds/Blanca0
Summary: The teacher Jinhwan fell in love with the most problematic student Hanbin. Who may not be as bad as everyone thought and may have his reasons for what he does.





	I fell in love with the problematic student

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Blanca ^♡^/. I'm very happy to come with a fanfic to all the binhwan family! ♡ Hope you enjoy it ·3·. I posted it on twitter first, my @ is @blancatc0 come there to read my AUs before they're posted here! 7v7r

Jinhwan didn't want to admit it but lately his attention went to one of his students. His name? Kim Hanbin, yes, the most feared and most problematic student. The reason? Well, even if Hanbin is called the most problematic student, something happened that made him think differently.

Jinhwan was carrying heavy stuff, he was going down the stairs when he stepped wrongly on his foot made and it made a weird movement, he then felt himself falling. Luck on his side, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist before actually hitting the floor. He turned around and then he didn't know what was scarier, falling or having Hanbin in front of you. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt or anything?" he said seemingly worried. Jinhwan's jaw almost dropped at his behaviour, he didn't seem to be that bad. "Y-yes, t-thank you" when he stood up and made a step he almost fell again because his ankle hurt, causing Hanbin to tighten his grip. "You don't seem ok tho, do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" he said softly. "Yes please, and sorry for the burden." he said embarrassed. "There's no burden here." he said smiling while lifting Jinhwan so he could carry him bridal style.

All the way to the infirmary Jinhwan hid his face on the crook of Hanbin's neck to hide his blushing cheeks while Hanbin thought about how cute his teacher (who he actually doesn't have classes with) was being. Jinhwan was loved by all the students because he's kind and cute and of course Hanbin was no exception. When he saw Jinhwan was going to fall he almost felt his heart go away, he was glad he managed to catch him and to be able to be so close to him made his heart beat quickly, however Jinhwan was so distracted with his embarrassment that he didn't notice. They went to the infirmary but the nurse wasn't there so Hanbin stayed with him waiting. "You know, you actually are nice" Jinhwan said. "Well I don't think you'd want to get invoved with me tho, that'd make you no good" he said looking sad. Before Jinhwan could answer the nurse appeared and Hanbin left, making Jinhwan feel somewhat bitter. Since then, his eyes have been on Hanbin. And maybe, he fell in love a little bit.

After the infirmary incident ended Jinhwan didn't get to see Hanbin except when he was at the cafeteria and he was kinda shy to approach him.

One day, after Jinhwan exited school and was making his way to his car to make his way home, he heard... a hit? He stopped for a moment and then he heard grunts, it seemed to be more than one person in there. He got nearer and his heartbeat increased at what he saw. Hanbin and some other students were fighting! He reached to them with a "Hey!!" but everyone except Hanbin ran away before he approached them.

Jinhwan noticed Hanbin's face and knuckles covered in bruises, it made him sad. He caressed his face, Hanbin slightly twitching at the contact and looked deeply at his eyes, "Why were you fighting?" he said, a silence following. "Well, I didn't expect your reply anyways but I think it is my turn to take care of you, will you let me take you with me to treat your wounds?" Hanbin looked away. "Please!" He said a little desesperated. Hanbin looked at him once again and nodded.

inhwan grabbed Hanbin's arm and made his way to his car. He and Hanbin got inside and started their way to Jinhwan's house.

It was somewhat awkward so Jinhwan got brave enough to break the ice "Hanbin, I know it's not my business and that I shouldn't be nosy but I'd like you to explain me your situation. I'm worried about you. You can tell me anything and I'll try to help or at least make you feel better, you can tell me anything" he said honestly. He could feel Hanbin staring at him, making him a little nervous. "Jinan, let's wait and talk about this when we are in your house and not while you're driving." his voice was deep and it sent shivers down his spine, his body felt cold and he was only able to anwer a simple "Ok" he couldn't even argue back at him for not calling him hyung.

Thirty minutes after they reached Jinhwan's house and they got inside after Jinhwan opened the door. "Please sit on the sofa while I go get the first aid kit." Jinhwan said wanting Hanbin to be as comfortable as possible.

Jinhwan went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and spent 5 minutes more to relax. Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was his deep voice or his strong gaze, or maybe both.

When he calmed down a bit he made his way out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Hanbin lifted his gaze to look at him making him look down, he made him feel tiny. "I-I'm going to treat y-your wounds." he said stuttering a bit. He sat down next to hanbin and soaked a cotton in oxigenated water, then he placed his hand on Hanbin's face for support. He tapped the cotton on Hanbin's face carefully, not wanting to hurt him "Does it burn?" he said worriedly. "No, it's ok." Hanbin said. Then Jinhwan heard Hanbin's stomach growl "I'll make dinner after I finish, I hope then we can... talk."

He finshed treating Hanbin's wounds and then began cooking dinner. Hanbin stared from the sofa at Jinhwan, he thought he had a cute butt and he the way his hips moved was cute. He watched the TV until Jinhwan was done and helped him set the table. When they sat down Jinhwan started "So, c-can you start telling me why were you fighting?" he said almost inaudibly. 

"Can I trust you to not tell anyone?" Hanbin said seriously. "Yes, I promise I won't tell. I-I'm just asking because... I really care about you" gosh he could feel his cheeks burning.

"You're so cute Jinani!" Hanbin said laughing "I'll tell you then." he paused for a moment to then start again "You see, I'm part of a gang. My leader and the leader of another gang are enemies so we're often involved in fights. The reason? Our gang's businesses earn a lot of money and the other gang is jobless so they want to makes us leave the area which is impossible." he said trying to explain it in a way Jinhwan would understand. "Why did you join the gang?" Jinhwan said curious but then he saw Hanbin's expression changing to a sad one. "I need the money to pay my mom's treatment." this time it was Hanbin the one looking down. "Sorry for asking, I hope your mom recovers soon" Jinhwan wanted to hug Hanbin at that moment but... he just couldn't. "Let's eat now, ok?"

They enjoyed their food silently, sitting next to each other. Jinhwan took Hanbin home and went back to his own, he laid down on his bed and thought about Hanbin before sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more chapters, thanks for reading the first one XOXO


End file.
